Marcus Valentine
'Marcus,F,Valentine ' enhanced by 'September/25/1998' Marcus's adventure in 1998 began on board a train heading into Raccoon City - there he met Heather Kennedy. Leon's little sister, they got to know each other and became best friends. After they escaped near death, they took refuge in a cabin for a short while. Finding blood all over the walls and a dead man not too far from a note. Marcus read it out loud to Heather: the note explained a secret entrance to Raccoon City using the trees. Once in the city they made their way to the police station. They then split up; as Marcus ran around looking for Heather he found Sherry. Sherry stayed with him for a short while only to run off after the first Licker attack, never to be seen by Marcus again. Afterwards Marcus had to kill the Licker with his knife. He rolled off and found Heather scared out of her wits. This was because Chief Irons was being creepy and said he was going to kill and stuff her. Marcus and Heather went into the S.T.A.R.S office where Ada slid a note under the door to the children. The note told them of their escape route; they took the advice and moved down into the labs after fighting off a hoard of zombies. Heather felt hopeless once in the elevator, and Marcus had to comfort her, eventually dosing off. When he woke up Heather was gone and he set off to find her. Sherry's mother had him at gun point after he stepped out of the elevator. He told her about Heather and Sherry and Sherry's mother warned him that Heather was looking a little like Sherry, that William would inject her with the "G-embryo". He rushed to where he heard Heather scream. Once he found her she couldn't move and Marcus had to retrieve "D.E.I.L" (the vaccine). Before he got back he was attacked by Birkin once more. The battle sent Marcus though glass and he stabbed his leg, causing him to not move so fast. Tricking the monster, he got into the room Heather was in and locked the door from behind; Marcus gave Heather the vaccine and she recovered. William was pounding on the door so they escaped though the air ducts to the underground rail road. A train had just left - they just missed Leon, Sherry and Claire. A new model of Tyrant attacked them and Marcus held it off while Heather found a rocket launcher and fired it at the Tyrant. They took off down the rail road and just made it out alive. Once outside they found Leon and Sherry, Claire was gone. Leon, Sherry & Heather were rescued by government agents, and Marcus set off to find his sister who he was not sure was alive. 'Dec/20/2010' ~Rewrite in progress~ 'Jan/1/2011' Marcus meets a young teenager named Chelsey Volt & her friend Skyler Pearce on board a plane. They jump out in a parachute leaving the recently bitten Skyler on board to fight as many as he could. They land on top of the airport and the plane isn't far behind - it crashes into the port. They try to run and avoid the crumbling debris but they fail.. Later they wake up and manage to escape. After they make it to a camp just outside of the city limits with all the RE heroes (alive) and my OCS as well. Marcus remains doorman for a little bit then he goes to Poland after receiving intelligence that there are a group of kids around with guns during an outbreak. He goes without hesitation where he meets Veronica Wesker, a member of the new Wesker Children. They go into a base where Rex is back. He explains that he cannot be killed because he is already dead. They escape back to the camp where Veronica sleeps after her adventure. Jan/28/2011 IN THE WORKS AS YOU'RE READING THIS!! 'Link to the stories on my DA' Link to stories Calls in game playable Worried-"You okay?" "God Damn, please get up!" Angry-"Fuck off!" "Zombie bastards!" Help!-"How about some help?" "Sure just let me die!" (With anger) "HELP ME, GOD DAMMIT!" Pain-"AW!" "UFF! UHH!" Confused-"Come again?" "What?" "Sorry?" Encounters Zombies, G-Virus mutations, Las Plagos, Crimson Death. Attitude He is a happy sole but tough. Mainly he has been known to show his funny side every now and then. Base He was originally based off of RE 4 Leon but he has changed so much that now he can be called original. Pics Category:Links Category:Male protagonists Category:Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Navy seals Category:Survivors Category:Alive Category:B.S.A.A agents